


Burning Moonlight

by Chaeriee (shyfoxes)



Series: Chasing Moonlight [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bigender Lance (Voltron), Biting, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Dirty Talk, Fingering, Impatient Keith, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Vaginal Sex, Werewolf Biology, Werewolf Keith, Werewolf Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyfoxes/pseuds/Chaeriee
Summary: Lance furiously shook his head, trying to find his voice. A squeak made its way out before his words did. “I-It’s not that. Nope, not at all. I swear. I’m just.” Lance squished Keith’s cheeks between both of his hands, blood rushing in his ears and swiftly down between his legs. “Please wreck me.”One slow blink later, Keith’s fangs peeked from behind his lips. He ran his pink tongue over them, slow and dangerous. He trailed the tip of his fang against the inside of Lance’s wrist, smirking with a wicked curl of his mouth. “As you wish,” Keith said, lowly.





	Burning Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> I am,,,embarrassed,,,,,

 

Keith swiped his tongue across Lance’s neck. He pressed three light kisses there before he peeled back his lips and put his teeth to work. Lance arched, one hand buried into the back of Keith's shaggy hair, panting loudly in the quiet of Keith's room. Blindly, Lance reached for Keith's arm, scrambling his fingers up to try and tug Keith towards him for a kiss. Licking one last hickey, Keith met Lance’s lips with a tender press. He smiled into it, cupping Lance’s face gently.

The moon was curved that night, standing bright without any clouds. Save for the moon, and the witch bottle lights strung outside the apartment, Keith's room was dark. Occasionally when Keith could detach himself from Lance, the reflectors in his eyes flashing a brief gold. 

Most of their clothes had long since been thrown off, leaving Lance in his boxers and Keith in his boxer-briefs. Between bites, Keith would sneak his hand to where they lay flush chest to chest, tweaking a pebbled brown nipple, and pressing his thumb into the small mound squishing between them. Lance bracketed his legs around Keith’s hips, boring the heels of his feet into Keith’s read and pulled him closer still. 

Something poked the inside curve of Lance’s thighs. Looking down past Keith’s dark head attacking his chest, Lance saw where Keith’s and his hips met. Lance shifted, brushing his thigh against the thing again.  _ Abort, abort, abort!  _ Keith growled, hot breath rushing against the bare skin of his chest. Keith bit a nipple, punching out a broken moan from Lance’s throat, until he was arching into it. Lance pushed at Keith’s head, pretending to scowl as Keith slyly grinned at him and moved to mark up the other side of Lance’s neck. Lance glanced down again, biting his lip.

“Dude, are you hard already?” Lance gasped.

Peeking up from where he was devouring Lance’s neck, Keith shook his head. “No, not just yet.”

Color flooded across Lance’s face, until his heart beat jumped into his ears. “ _ Holy sh-” _

“What?” Keith asked, pulling away with furrowed brows. He tilted his head to the side in the way that made Lance want to melt. “I’m not  _ not  _ into this, if that’s what you’re thinking.”

Lance furiously shook his head, trying to find his voice. A squeak made its way out before his words did. “I-It’s not that. Nope, not at all. I swear. I’m just.” Lance squished Keith’s cheeks between both of his hands, blood rushing in his ears and swiftly down between his legs. “Please wreck me.”

One slow blink later, Keith’s fangs peeked from behind his lips. He ran his pink tongue over them, slow and dangerous. He trailed the tip of his fang against the inside of Lance’s wrist, smirking with a wicked curl of his mouth. “As you wish,” Keith said, lowly. 

Keith shimmied out of his underwear, the  _ thing _ that had been poking Lance was half-hard against his leg. Lance pressed his fist against his mouth, closing his eyes and pretending to wipe a tear. Before Lance could make a comment, Keith’s hand was on his shoulder, nudging him around onto his stomach. Against the back of his thigh, he could feel a bit of liquid trail there, feel Keith’s hips flush against his backside. 

He felt Keith breathe harshly through his nose. Keith draped himself over Lance, biting at the back of his neck, pressing his erection between Lance’s asscheeks and humping roughly. He rolled his hips, skin slapping loudly, lewdly, wetly against each other. Lance gasped,  _ ah, ah, ah _ in time with Keith’s thrusts, pressing back to meet his boyfriend halfway. Each time they came together, Keith lingered, before he barely tore himself away and ground back again.

Keith arched, growling lowly. He pushed Lance’s thighs open wider with his knees. He pulled at one of Lance’s boxers’ leg holes, pressing forward. The curve of his cock nestled its way against Lance’s cunt, the head nudging the swelling nub of his clit. His wrist brushed against Lance, reaching to take himself in hand. He tapped the head against the clit, making to push in -

“Wait, wait, wait, you can’t just  _ stick _ it in there, you bonehead. I have to open up first. Jeeze, don’t you know the first thing about boning?” Lance scolded. Keith rolled his eyes, letting go to kneel back a little.

“No, you’re the first person I ever wanted to knot,” Keith told him simply. He humped against Lance again, grinning wickedly at the way Lance’s face rushed with color again, his ears catching the loud thump of his boyfriend's pulse and the steadying rush of wetness soaking through Lance’s boxers. Keith’s dick twitched against Lance’s sex, the head smearing pre-cum along the ruined fabric of his underwear. 

Lance huffed. “Hand me the lube, you heathen. There’s no way that  _ thing _ is going to fit without some.”

Keith sniffed in mock offense, reaching over the side of the bed towards Lance’s opened bag. He felt around until his hand bumped the plastic bottle. He tossed it to Lance, sitting back and crossing his legs. He rested his chin into the palm of his hand. He waggled his foot, impatient. Lance rolled his eyes and peeled his boxers down until they rested at the back of his knees. He leaned up on his elbows, fighting back any rising nerves.

The bottle top snapping open echoed in the room. Lance squeezed out a glob, thought better of it and squeezed out a lot more. He reached back behind him, gliding down between his cheeks, and pressing a cold index finger against his entrance. He flinched, tracing the outer lips of his cunt for a moment. He sunk a finger in and sucked in a sharp breath. Behind him, the bed creaked as Keith leaned both elbows on his knees, fingers lacing as he zeroed in on Lance’s fingers. Lance curled his finger, biting his lip as he watched Keith’s eyes follow it.

“Holy crow, can you not stare like that?” Lance cried.

Keith’s eyes flickered up to him. “Why? You look hot. I want to learn what you like for next time.” 

Lance hiccuped. He nodded to himself and added another finger. Spreading them, he fucked them into himself, rubbing against the moistening walls. He thumbed at his clit. 

Keith bent and ran his tongue along the inner flesh of Lance’s thighs. He lapped at Lance’s cum, chasing the taste of lube and cum on Lance’s fingers. The tip of his tongue pressed flat against Lance’s clit; Lance hung his head and shuddered out a wet groan.

“Are you ready now?” Keith asked. He licked at the fresh trail of hickies he’d gnawed into the inside curve of Lance’s thighs, making his way to the bottom of Lance’s asscheeks.

“N-Not yet. I still need, mm, a bit more,” Lance replied.

“What’s taking so long?” Keith bitched, pushing aside one of Lance’s asscheeks to where his a third finger was joining the other two. He bitten into the flesh of Lance’s ass, groaning obnoxiously when Lance stopped to allow himself to adjust to the stretch.  “Aren’t you done yet?”

“ _ Excuse me _ , you horn-dog, but you’re not the one taking a huge ass werewolf dick inside you! Let me finish!” Lance snapped. 

“This is taking forever,” Keith muttered.  He took hold of Lance’s boxers, pulled them free of Lance’s legs and tossed them into the void of his dark room.He nudged his way between his boyfriend’s thighs.

He parted Lance’s cheeks and dove his tongue in between Lance’s fingers towards his soaked cunt. His teeth grazed along the sensitive opening of Lance’s cunt, along the lips. Lance screwed his eyes shut, trying to bite back a silent scream. He looked over his shoulder to where Keith’s golden eyes were boring into him. He curled his tongue along Lance’s inner walls, and forced a moan from Lance’s throat. Lance parted his thighs more, gulping for air as he felt Keith’s tongue drag teasingly between his fingers. 

When Keith added in one of his fingers, Lance couldn’t help the sudden cry that ripped out of him. He muttered a keep going against Lance’ entrance, working out of sync with Lance’s own fingers and sucking greedily at the fluids gushing out of Lance’s hole. The bed creaked where Keith’s hips ground subtly against the mattress, trying to ease off some of his excitement. Keith Pulling Lance’s ass higher into the air, holding him up, Keith rolled over onto his back. He pulled Lance down until his breath brushed along the space between his thighs, was making Lance shiver. He attached his mouth to Lance’s nub and sucked. 

Lance howled, fingers dislodging as his hands flew towards the bedspread, scrambling for purchase. Keith laved his tongue against the nub. He pressed two fingers into his boyfriend, fucking them quickly as Lance writhed above him, humping down against his face. With a crook of his fingers, Lance was seeing stars, vision going hazy. A fresh rush of tears spilled from his eyes. 

“Please,  _ please _ ! I need it, please! I’m ready, I’m ready!” Lance shrieked, head bowing, thighs trembling and struggling to hold him up. With a final suck, Keith gently patted his flank, nudging him up and over. His legs stay splayed, chest heaving as he struggled to catch his breath. Above him, Keith’s mouth and chin were soaked. A self-satisfied grin spread across his face. When he bent to kiss Lance, Lance turned away with a frown. “Gross! Don’t you dare!”

“It’s yours. I don’t see why you’re being so fussy,” Keith teased. He crudely wiped his mouth with the inside of his forearm. “You ready for me?”

“I do believe I said I was, mullet.”

The werewolf reached for for his erection. He quickly fucked his fist, stopping at the head, and squeezing it gently until a rush of pre was spilling milky white over his fist. Lance exhaled loudly, pressing the side of his thumb between his teeth. A glob of pre dropped from the head between Lance’s thighs onto the sheet. 

That was going to be in him soon. It was going to part him, spread him, fuck him deep. It was -

Lance froze. He clamped his thighs together, pushing a hand out against Keith’s chest. 

“Wait, wait, wait, wait! Hold the phone!” Lance cried.

Keith instantly stopped, eyes flying up to Lance’s face. He eased off of Lance’s extended hand, giving him a bit of room. His brows drew together in concern. He searched Lance’s face for any signs of distress, of wanting to stop. If given the word, he would have never laid another hand on Lance until he had been told he could again.

“Are you okay? Do you want me to stop? What’s wrong?” Keith asked. 

Lance’s cheeks bloomed. He dipped his cheek against his shoulder and squirmed trying to gather his words. “Well. It’s just. You know you can’t go in raw, right?” Lance stuttered. “Like, I love kids, and I - I think I’m on the way to lo - really feeling deeply about you. But, uh -”

Keith’s eyebrows steadily climbed up his forehead. After a few ticks, he laughed and shook his head. Bringing a hand up to the back of his neck, Keith shot Lance a sheepish smile. Unbidden, Lance found himself smiling back. He uncurled himself. With a hovering hand, Keith looked to Lance for permission; Lance nodded, and the two quickly hugged. Keith kissed his boyfriend’s forehead, grinning at the way Lance preened at the affection. Keith propped himself up on his elbows.

“Sorry, I guess I forgot. I have condoms, don’t worry.” Keith reached into his bed-side drawer. He paused. “Please don’t tell Shiro I nearly forgot to use them with you.”

Lance’s face flared. “Please don’t tell Shiro how much I wish you could nut me without, uh, consequences.”

“I’ll...I’ll talk to a witch. There’s a potion or something for that.” Keith grimaced for a moment, as if remembering something vile. He shot Lance something of a mildly haunted look. “Trust me on that.”

He pulled out a little square with  a dark purple wolf head logo on the front. Lance almost had to laugh.

“But you’re okay, right? You still want to keep going?” Keith asked, serious.

Lance nodded quickly. “Yeah, I definitely do. I really want you.”

“I really want you, too.”

Keith tore open the square packet. He rolled on the condom methodically, taking ease as he nudged over a little bump at the base. Lance supposed that was where his knot would swell.

“I didn’t know werewolves  _ had _ condoms,” Lance muttered. Silently in his head,  _ Thank god _ . He had forgotten up until a few minutes ago, in all honesty.

Keith snorted, breaking into an amused grin as he pinched the tip of the condom. He lubed up his length, biting his lip when he passed over the slight swell of where his knot would be. He rubbed the latex covered head of his dick in slow circles against Lance’s entrance. “It took some work to accommodate  _ certain  _ issues when they were being developed, but I’d like to think we’re pretty modern. One day I’ll show you Shiro’s favorite werewolf soap opera. It’s, what did you call it? Meme worthy?”

“Please just shut up and rock my world,” Lance said.

Keith shrugged. “As you wish.”

He pressed the head more firmly against his cunt. It parted the outer lips, sliding in, slowly. It met the first initial bit of resistance. Lance breathed, willing himself calm. He nodded and Keith pressed a little more. He slipped in steadily, all the while watching Lance’s face as he crept in, inch by inch. He flicked at the nub, rubbing it in gentle but firm circles until their hips were flush together. Keith waited.

Lance sighed, eyes sliding shut. All he could do was  _ feel _ . He was full, so full, coursing with warmth from head to toe. He was hyper aware of each and every place the bare skin between he and Keith were in contact, flush together, or just touching. He felt Keith tremble, just slightly, imagined the way he must be scrunching his face up, fighting to not destroy the measly frame his bed sat on. This was it, they had done it. All the skirting and the teasing, the way Lance had riled Keith up for days on end, all the while sweating about joining with Keith in this most carnal of ways.Intimately, Lance already knew he was a goner. He’d fallen, hard, and he had no intention of ever untethering his orbit from Keith’s gravity. 

For all his frustrations, cravings, and even the moments of weakness where he pinned Lance to the wall and devoured him, the moment Lance wanted to stop, Keith never gave a complaint, never made him feel bad for it. He’d pull away, respecting the distance between them and gently asking for Lance’s hand in his own.

Now wasn’t the time for distance. Now, Lance wanted Keith close, bodies sliding until his mind was blank and his tongue only know the werewolf’s name until his throat was raw. He opened his eyes and met his boyfriend’s gaze. The deep gold of his irises were comforting, warm and just for him. He worked his fangs together, breathing loudly through his nose.

Breathing, Lance eased off of Keith’s dick, gradually, feeling every bit of the stretch and slide. He got halfway before he was easing back down again. He waited, counting to ten in his head before going again. He did that a few more times, feeling a twitch from the appendage within him and hearing Keith’s strained, sincere apology. Just a breadth away from his hips, Keith’s fists shook, clawing tearing into the sheets. 

“Little more, Babe. Be patient with me. You’re packing heat here,” Lance joked.

Keith laughed. “Well, maybe not a heat,” He muttered, eyes lidding. “Take your time. Whenever you’re ready for me.”

After a few more moments, Lance cupped Keith’s face in his hands and nodded. “Go wild, Bonehead.”

Keith held the back of Lance’s thighs.. Pressed them forward until his knees touched his chest. Claws indented into skin. And, “We have to work on your dirty talk.” Thrust home.

Lance wailed around a sob, bunching the sheets up in his fists. Keith drew back, sinking in heavily into Lance again. Then again, and again. 

“I-I thought you wanted to fuck me,” Lance gasped.

“I do, I am, but you feel soooo gooood,” Keith whined. 

He ran his hands all over his boyfriend; fingers morphed just barely into elongated claws, raking over the planes of Lance’s chest, down the flat planes of his stomach, and over the lean muscle born from countless hours swimming. He looked down at their joining. The way he disappeared inside of him made Keith growl out a moan.

He couldn’t understand how someone could make him feel so full and empty at the same time. The closer he got the more he craved. He could be here, drinking in the warmth of his lover and never truly feel satisfied, wanting to burrow deep and stay wrapped up together for as long as the moon phases allowed. It could almost be unbearable if Keith wasn’t so sure he would love and ache for no other.

He tipped his head back, adam’s apple working around a swallow. He set a steady pace, hands gripping Lance’s ankles and bending over him to ghost his lips over Lance’s.

“Lance, are you okay? Are you good?”

“Fuck, fuuuuck, yeah, I’m good, Babe, you’re messing me up. I’m -” Lance’s mouth was dry, tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth as each thrust jostled him, worked him open and pliant and electrified all at once. “Harder, please -”

One brutal thrust followed, the squelch of cum and lube and Keith’s dick striking deep had Lance screeching. He tangled his hands into Keith’s hair drawing him into countless messy kisses. He tried to work his hips to meet each thrust, sloppy and uncoordinated as he felt the beginning of his lover’s knot beginning to tease at his cunt. He hooked his legs around Keith’s neck.

“More,  _ more _ !”

Keith snarled, took hold of his lover’s hips and bounced him rapidly around his dick. He angled, committing the way Lance’s breath hitched, or his eyes rolled back, the way a bit of drool dribbled down the corner of his mouth, and the way he labored to beg for more. Each request for  _ more, harder, faster, please _ , was met with a jam of pleasure and filthy praises. 

“So good, Lance, best, prettiest I’ve ever seen, ever known, want no one else,  _ need _ no one else,” Keith whispered through clenched teeth. “Good boy, good, good boy.”

“Keith,” Lance weeped, cheeks flushed high, melting under his words. “I need more.”

Pulling out, ignoring the way Lance cried, fingers flying to try and draw him back, and roll him over. He drew his ass up, and pressed his face down, gliding back into Lance’s wet heat. This time, Keith barely gave Lance a moment to think. He railed in, thrusts pistoning until the bed head beat against the wall, threatening to chip plaster. He chased pleasure, the steady slap of his hips beating against Lance’s ass. The flesh jiggled with each strike.

“ _ Ke - ith, Keeeeith _ ,” Lance sobbed. 

Keith’s hand flew down between Lance’s legs, rolled his nub with quick flicks of his fingers, gathering lube and cum and urging Lance forward towards the precipice. 

“I’ve got you,” Keith whispered against his ear. “Don’t hold back.”

The feeling of fangs breaking flesh was finally what drove Lance over the edge; Lance shrieked, voice breaking apart halfway through. Finally, finally, he drew himself tight, toes curling, a beat where time seemed to stop, and let go.Liquid gushed as Lance bucked, body shaking with tremors as Keith milked him through the last few spurts. Lance was in subspace, could hear only his breath in his ears, slowly came back to himself, feeling and sound bleeding back in waves until he was aware Keith was still hard within him. His knot was halfway in him, ready to lock them together. Keith paused only for a moment before he was driving towards his own finish.

Lance shivered, oversensitive and achy, a full shudder rippling through him from the inside out. He struggled to breathe, squeezing around Keith’s length, blearily rolling his head on his shoulders to look at Keith. Keith’s knot caught on his opening, barely able to leave when Keith pulled back.

“Give it to me. Knot me, you bonehead,” Lance whimpered.

Keith bared his teeth. He pressed his face into the junction between Lance’s shoulder and neck. He kissed the bite mark, and fell over the edge. Even with the condom, Lance could feel the rush of cum filling it, threatening to fill him. A tense few seconds passed before Keith’s knot finally stopped swelling. It plugged him full, stretched him obscenely wide, and kept him there. Lance shifted; Keith drew in a sharp breath.Moments later, his hands gave out and he was falling heavily against Lance’s back. Lance grunted.

“You’re heavier than you look,” Lance grumbled. “Please spoon me properly.”

Keith huffed. Carefully, he rolled onto his side. He helped Lance turn himself, both of them on their sides, flush back to chest. Keith laced his fingers over Lance’s navel. Lance turned his head, seeking Keith’s lips and got them almost instantly. They kissed lazily, lips moving against each other, smiling into the feel of the other. With a playful nip to his boyfriend’s lower lip, Keith finally pulled away. He released a happy sigh.

Lance chuckled. He brought his index finger over the back of Keith’s hands, tracing nonsensical patterns. “Soooo, how was it?”

“The best ever. Greatest in the universe. I never want to let you leave this bed. Please stay on my knot forever,” Keith babbled. Keith didn’t bother to comment that his fingers were kind of pruney, slightly sore, too.

“Yeah, no can do,” Lance huffed with a laugh. “Thanks for the compliments, though. Guess it was really _ me _ that rocked  _ your _ world.”

Lance didn’t need to see Keith’s face to know he was rolling his eyes. The kisses along his neck, the ones that skirted gently across his bruises, said all he needed to know. Lance squirmed, though, a little embarrassed by how full he was feeling.

“How long does this last?”

“Half an hour at best. Take a quick doze, I’ll make sure to pamper you when you wake up,” Keith told him.

“Wooow,” Lance cooed. “I could get used to this kind of treatment. I almost feel like a Prince. Wouldn’t mind some pizza or pasta when we get up. Maybe a nice hot bath?”

“As you wish,” Keith joked. “Speaking of? We’re going to watch it right?”

“It’ll make like the millionth dozen time, buuut, absotively posolutely. Anything for you, Babe.” Lance hunkered down, drawing what bit of sheets remained and threw it over them.

“That’s my line,” Keith muttered.

He watched Lance’s eyes flutter. When his breath evened out, Keith knew he had fallen asleep. 

Keith wormed his nose against Lance’s new bite mark. Keith winced. It looked back, like he’d been mauled by - a wolf, to say the least. Lance was fussy about his appearance, about blemishes. It was going to be interesting to explain that not only would it take a while to heal, but it might, sort of, never go away. Keith’s dick twitched inside of his boyfriend. Well, he’d tell him later.

With one final kiss to the mark, Keith pressed his face into the curve at the back of Lance’s neck and let himself fall again.

**Author's Note:**

> I owed Jas this fic and I nearly died writing it, I am so embarrassed. Please don’t look at me. Thank you to warmybones for helping me finish this up. I have no idea what I'm doing but I owed a fic and here it is.
> 
> lance being bigender will be more explored in the "middle" installment where Lance actually learns that his boyfriend is a werewolf and that people aren't just pulling his leg. Denial is not just a river in egypt...
> 
>  
> 
> keith and the condom thing....shiro might have almost gotten someone preggo lmaoo good thing shes a witch eh. 
> 
> As per usual, i hc the cast being bi/pan so both keith and lance are bi/pan. 
> 
> The "dude are you already hard" thing belongs originally to sinnieminni from a fanart i saw them make. if you feel like you don't want this in the fic, please feel free to just @ me or dm me and I'll change it/delete it. @cheshireree.
> 
> edit: was half asleep last night so i forgot to add my @ ;;; sorry
> 
> also: inspired by Leaving on the Fifth by avoidingavoidance.


End file.
